The invention is directed to a poultry processing apparatus and more specifically to an improved cropper and neck breaker assembly. The neck is held in place against an anvil by a pivotable aligning and holding assembly. A relatively sharp hammer portion is then thrust against the neck, breaking it, without completely severing the neck skin. At the same time a vertically disposed probe enters the poultry through a vent opening which has been previously cut thereinto. The probe is connected to rotating means and a source of vacuum; the probe has suitably disposed openings therein to permit entrapment of portions of the cropper of the poultry to thereby grasp the cropper and to withdraw it when the probe is withdrawn from the poultry through the said vent opening. The poultry may then be released for further processing.